Inside The Clock Tower
Below are the details of each floor within this area. Floors in italics involve a battle with a Game Character in the storyline. *''Experience Egg race and Treasure colors found are solely based on your Player's race affiliation.'' Info This area is found between the Cave Of The Frozen King and Underneath the Tower areas. This can only be accessible after completing Clock Tower's Eastside. The Tower's Inner Arena can be found in this area. Floors - 01. Entrance Area - After the events in the "Cave of the Frozen King", Player returned home. ''After a brief rest, the trio went to explore the Clock Tower... ''Screen scrolls left Riva: ''Do you know the story of this place? It is said, whoever comes in won't come out anymore... ''There is an evil presence here.. * Bonk! * ''Ouch! Natalie, that hurts! Natalie: ''Then stop spreading lies! Clock Tower is symbolic to our city. ''Not some haunted evil place! Riva: ''Ok, ok. Calm down. I was just joking! ''Ohhh...my head. Natalie: ''Come to think of it, I've never been inside this place. ''I wonder what's in here? * '''AP Cost': 14pt * Exp: 14 * Steps: 113 * Reward: Experience Egg + x1 * Drops: Vanguard of the North, Purple Bat, Eye Copter, Tome: Skill Book - 02. Ground Floor - Riva: Let's take a break. So far nothing's here. ''My foot still hurts a bit. Natalie: ''You're right. There were no guards... ''Is the Syndicate really here? * '''AP Cost': 14pt * Exp: +14 * Steps: 113 * Reward: Sacred Sword x1 * Drops: Vanguard of the North, Purple Bat, Mech Racer, Tome: Skill Book 03. Ground Floor * AP Cost: 14pt * Exp: +14 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Single Trap x1 * Drops: Eastern Warrior, Evil Spider, Dock Mobile, Tome: Skill Book * Battle: Noxx 04. Ground Floor * AP Cost: 14pt * Exp: +14 * Steps: 119 * Reward: AP Potion (S) x1 * Drops: Eastern Warrior, Evil Spider, Dock Mobile, Tome: Skill Book 05. Upper 1st Floor * AP Cost: 14pt * Exp: +14 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Sacred Sword x1 * Drops: Pilgrim of the East, Evil Spider, Crocbot, Tome: Skill Book * Battle: Kixx 06. Second Floor * AP Cost: 15pt * Exp: +15 * Steps: * Reward: Single Trap x1 * Drops: Pilgrim of the East, Vampire, Crocbot, Tome: Skill Book 07. Second Floor * AP Cost: 15pt * Exp: +15 * Steps: * Reward: AP Potion (S) x1 * Drops: Pilgrim of the East, Vampire, Mech-Arm, Tome: Skill Book 08. Second Floor * AP Cost: 15pt * Exp: +15 * Steps: * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Brawler, Vampire, Mech-Arm, Tome: Skill Book 09. Second Floor * AP Cost: 12pt * Exp: +12 * Steps: * Reward: Golden Egg x1 * Drops: Brawler, Antian, Mech-Arm, Tome: Skill Book - 10. Upper 2nd Floor - * AP Cost: 15pt * Exp: +15 * Steps: 113 * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Brawler, Antian, Dock Mobile, Tome: Skill Book * Battle: Angelica 11. Machine Room * AP Cost: 15pt * Exp: +15 * Steps: * Reward: AP Potion (L) x1 * Drops: Eastern Warrior, Antian, Dock Mobile, Tome: Skill Book 12. Control Room * AP Cost: 16pt * Exp: +16 * Steps: * Reward: Golden Egg + x1 * Drops: Eastern Warrior, Evil Spider, Dock Mobile, Sacred Sword, Tome: Skill Book 13. Gear Room * AP Cost: 16pt * Exp: +16 * Steps: * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Eastern Warrior, Evil Spider, Crocbot, Sacred Sword, Tome: Skill Book 14. Device Room * AP Cost: 16pt * Exp: +16 * Steps: * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Pilgrim of the East, Evil Spider, Crocbot, Sacred Sword, Tome: Skill Book * Battle: 15. Top of Tower * AP Cost: 16pt * Exp: +16 * Steps: * Reward: Special Token x1 * Drops: Pilgrim of the East, Vampire, Crocbot, Sacred Sword, Tome: Skill Book * Battle: Useful facts Completing the collection of all 6 Sacred Sword treasures rewards you with your choice of Leon, Holy Hero (A), Draco, The Guardian (A), or Thousand Sword (A). Category:Areas